Enamorada De Mi Primo
by prinsess-dark
Summary: Bella, Rose y Ali son hermanas, por algunos motivos se tendrán que ir a vivir con sus tíos Carlisle y Esme. Que pasaría si encuentran 3 chicos perfectos para ellas……pero hay un inconveniente que nadie sabia Que! ¿El es mi primo?
1. Prefacio

**DISCLAIMER: Desgraciadamente Edward y ninguno de los personajes de la saga twilight me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**SUMMARY: Bella, Rose y Ali son hermanas, por algunos motivos se tendrán que ir a vivir con sus tíos Carlisle y Esme. Que pasaría si encuentran 3 chicos perfectos para ellas……pero hay un inconveniente que nadie sabia Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿El es mi primo?....**

_La única ventaja de jugar con fuego _

_Es que aprende uno a no quemarse._

_Oscar Wilde_

_PREFACIO_

_Nunca me había detenido a pensar en como iba a morir………………………_

_Hasta el día de ayer que descubrí algo que ni en mis más alucinados sueños me imagine._

_Conocí a un chico el que por dios es un biscocho: ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo, una sonrisa_

_Que dios mata a cual quiera, su perfecta nariz recta, sus músculos, todo el perfecto,_

_Aparte de todo si le sumamos que es el coreback del instituto pero eso es lo de menos. _

_Solo que hay un pequeño pero grandísimo problema………………………_

_Es mi primo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Hola chicas:**

**Este es mi primera historia y de verdad que estoy muy emocionada**

**Espero que les vaya gustando mi idea, esta un poco loca pero en fin.**

**Muchas gracias a Saidad (prinsess-dark) por su ayuda que me **

**Brinda en la Historia de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Esta historia va a ser 100% entretenida o eso creo yo.**

**Me gustaría mucho tener Reviews sobre sus opiniones ok.**

**Esperando que termine el primer capitulo y su aceptación **

**ATT: PRINSESS-DARK **


	2. El Comienzo

**DISCLAIMER: Desgraciadamente Edward y ninguno de los personajes de la saga twilight me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**SUMMARY: Bella, Rose y Ali son hermanas, por algunos motivos se tendrán que ir a vivir con sus tíos Carlisle y Esme. Que pasaría si encuentran 3 chicos perfectos para ellas……pero hay un inconveniente que nadie sabia Que! ¿El es mi primo?....**

_Si la montaña viene a ti……_

_Corre por que es un derrumbe._

"_EL COMIENZO"_

_**BELLA POV**_

_Genial (Nótese el sarcasmo por favor)_

_No es suficiente el que tenga que vivir mi patética vida? Pues parece que no, ahora resulta que tengo que describir mi vida a un par de niños, adolecentes o incluso viejitos; pero ya que me queda, empecemos con mi relato y no interrumpan ok bien allá voy…_

_Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero que me digan bella, tengo 17 años bien cumpliditos, exactamente los cumplí ase…hui mil años, mejor dicho ayer. Vivo o vivía en Phoenix, Arizona mejor conocido como Valle del Sol; ahí todos son bronceados tal vez por eso desentono en todo, mi piel es pálida casi transparente, soy delgada no tengo muchas curvas (pero yo las hago notar) mi pelo es marrón llega hasta mi cintura en ondas, mis ojos son grades y color chocolate, soy muy torpe, me sonrojo mucho (de hecho tengo 59 tonos) ya mencione que soy torpe?_

_Así no les he explicado lo de mi residencia verdad? bueno vivía tiempo pasado en Phoenix, Arizona por que…así mencione que ayer fue mi cumpleaños? _

_Ahora me encuentro en el avión que me encadena a forks. Ok déjenme contarles la historia para que me entiendan mejor pongan atención._

_-Había una vez una joven que se llamo bella, quien cambiaria una vez que se encontrara atrapada en el castillo de la bestia…-blablabla, me sabia de memoria esta película, desde mis 5 años me obligaban a ver esta cinta año tras año, lo se patético _

_-Vamos bella, no todos los días cumples 17 espléndidas primaveras, hay que salir a festejar- me rogaba Ali _

_-Si bells, ya compramos los atuendos para esta noche, hay un bar súper genial por aquí cercas- continuo Rose_

_-Aparte de todo yo ya he previsto que esta noche nos la vamos a pasar muy bien bells- la interrumpió Ali_

_Ahí estaban mis 2 hermanas como cada año suplicándome que saliera con ellas en mi cumpleaños, aunque siempre ganaban ellas._

_Mari Alice Swan mejor conocida como Ali, es mi hermana menor, acaba de cumplir 16 este año, tiene apariencia de duendecillo: es muy baja de estatura, tiene la piel pálida y muy blanca, es delgada, sus ojos de color como miel, su pelo negro le llaga un poco mas arriba de los hombros y cae en puntas que van en diferente dirección, tiene una manía rara por las compras (salir con ella de shopping es la muerte) y tiene "visiones" sobre el futuro, a veces da miedo que siempre acierta y sabe que es lo que va a pasar._

_Rosalie Lillian Swan mejor conocida como Rose, es mi hermana mayor, tiene 18 años, ella es la mujer perfecta: piel pálida, alta, delgada, sus ojos al igual que Ali son miel un poco mas oscuro, su cabellera rubia cae en cascada por sus hombros hasta llegar un poco mas arriba de la cintura, tiene sus curvas bien marcadas, toda mujer pierde 10 puntos de autoestima al estar en una misma habitación con ella._

_-Enserio chicas hoy no tengo ganas de salir de la casa, estoy muy cansada tal vez mañana- dije tratando de no sonar cortante_

_-Mala elección bella, si no es por las buenas va a ser por las malas_

_-Chicas enserio no quiero ir_

_-No te estamos preguntando bells, te estamos mandando…- En ese momento llego mi salvación, mi mama _

_-Lo siento chicas pero no van a poder salir- hablo con una voz preocupada_

_-Pero por que mama- dijeron al unisonó mis 2 hermanas_

_-les dices tu o les digo yo amor- Pregunto mi padre a mi madre _

_-Yo les dijo- mi madre se acerco a nosotras y se sentó en el sofá –Verán a su padre le regalaron unos boletos para 2 personas con destino a el Caribe- dejo de hablar y nos miro a nosotras. Mis hermanas y yo nos quedamos mirando mutuamente, se hiso un silencio incomodo hasta que Ali lo interrumpió_

_-Mami papi los vamos a extrañar mucho no se preocupen por nosotras estaremos bien- dijo abrazando a ambos_

_-Creo que no han entendido bien- interrumpió mi padre- Lo que su madre les trato de decirlas es que nos vamos, pero no las vamos a dejar solas en la casa- hizo una pausa, yo ya tenia la intención de replicar, pero parece que se dio cuenta y se apresuro a continuar- No contratáramos a alguien que las cuide, verán el viaje es por un año y entonces les hablamos a sus tíos Carlisle y Esme y ellos están encantados de recibirlas en su casa- hay no a estas altura yo ya estaba en shock._

_Después de ese aviso no hablamos ninguna de las 3, nos íbamos mañana en la tarde a Forks, hicimos nuestra maletas; yo seguía en "no lo puedo creer" y creo que mis hermanas también._

_En la tarde nos fueron a dejar en el aeropuerto, se despidieron y subimos al avión, hasta ahora ninguna ha hablado ni una sola palabra._

_Esa es la razón por la que me encuentro en un avión, a 1 500 pies, a caso no es triste y caótica mi vida? No, no me respondan yo se que si. _

**Hola chicas:**

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me fascino que**

**Me dejaran sus opiniones.**

**Luchyrct**** -**** No te odio, al contrario muchas gracias por tu ayuda **

**Me sirvió mucho y claro que te voy a ser caso.**

**Vivi, Naty y ****mitzukii**** – Me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado le trama **

**De mi loca historia y aquí el capitulo 1.**

**De verdad muchas gracias.**

**Esperando su opinión sobre este capitulo **

**ATT: PRINSESS-DARK**


	3. La llegada

**DISCLAIMER: Desgraciadamente Edward y ninguno de los personajes de la saga twilight me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**SUMMARY: Bella, Rose y Ali son hermanas, por algunos motivos se tendrán que ir a vivir con sus tíos Carlisle y Esme. Que pasaría si encuentran 3 chicos perfectos para ellas……pero hay un inconveniente que nadie sabia Que! ¿El es mi primo?....**

_Que estúpido es el amor…_

_Cuando tu mente dice no_

_Y si tu corazón_

"_LA LLEGADA"_

_**BELLA POV**_

_El vuelo se me hizo bastante largo (aunque no lo fue),lo único que se veía así abajo era verde, todo era verde, era un lugar extraterrestre, reí ante mi comentario pero _

_sentía temor, curiosidad, tristeza y muchos sentimientos que no era capas de descifrar; mis hermanas se durmieron con facilidad, esperando poder olvidar; que suerte tienen ellas, yo, al contrario no había podido dormir. Solo podía pensar, _

_¿Que abría de pasar cuando llegáramos?, ¿Como iba ser mi vida en este año con mis tíos?, bueno aunque no era tan malo después de todo, mis tíos tenían tres hijos todos varones; hace mucho que no los vea, la ultima vez que los vi tenia como 7 años .Me preguntaba ¿Qué abra sido de ellos? Debían de tener nuestra misma edad_

_No me acuerdo casi de ellos, no nos veíamos a menudo, pero de lo poco que recuerdo todos nos llevábamos muy bien, Ali era inseparable de Jazzi, Rose de Emmy y yo me llevaba súper con Eddy, teníamos muchas cosas en común; por dios a quien engallo éramos unos niños, no pensábamos tanto bueno seguimos sin hacerlo._

_-Pasajeros, por favor abróchense los cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar-oí en las bocinas del avión, he hice caso y ajuste mi cinturón, desperté a mis hermanas avisándoles que estamos llegando al que ahora seria nuestro hogar FORKS. _

_Bajamos a torpes zancadas del avión, admirando el nublado cielo de forks, hacia tanto frio, se sentía húmedo y a mi no me gustaba nada de eso, lo repudiaba. Lo peor de todo era que quedaba como 30 minutos del aeropuerto hasta la casa de mis tíos Carlisle y Esme. Terminamos de recoger el equipaje, dimos la vuelta y ay estaban mis tíos esperándonos con el amor reflejado en sus hermosos ojos._

_Esme era una persona muy amorosa con todos, tenia un aspecto muy maternal y sin duda alguna era hermosa, era blanca, delgada, su cabellera color caramelo extremadamente bien cuidada, sus ojos verde grisáceo; llevaba una blusa color morado que tenia unos flequillos en la parte superior de la misma, una falda azul marino que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la rodilla y sus zapatos de tacón color plateado suave, se veía tan………ella, su sonrisa tan maternal, era tal y como la recordaba, parecía que no había envejecido nada al igual que Carlisle._

_Carlisle se veía extremadamente guapo, se veía tan formal, pacifico; llevaba una camisa azul cielo por debajo del suéter un tono mas arriba de su camisa, unos pantalones de vestir negro y sus zapatos formales negros. _

_Su cabello lo llevaba ligeramente hacía tras, dándole un aspecto digno de un verdadero doctor, si no lo conociese diría que tiene unos 27, estaría en mi lista de cama._

_-Mis amores, que gusto volver a verlas después de tanto tiempo- dijo Esme mientras nos abrazaba a las tres con mucho amor_

_-Bienvenidas chicas- dijo Carlisle en modo de saludo_

_-Tía Esme Tío Carlisle, que gusto volver a verles- dije yo mientras sonreía de alegría, de verdad aunque no me gustara Forks, quería mucho a mis tíos._

_Después de los saludos de todos y de que nos entregaran el equipaje partimos rumbo a su casa._

_En el transcurso del viaje, Esme nos pregunto de cómo estaban René y Charlie, de cómo les avían pedido que cuidaran de nosotras, también nos informo que ya tenia nuestras habitaciones listas las de 3, se disculpo por que sus hijos, bueno mas bien mis primos no estarían una semana en la casa, según nos conto eso se debía a que estaban en un equipo de no me acuerdo que __**–americano bella, americano no se como se te puede olvidar**__-ok gracias conciencia__**-no bella, por primera vez esa santurrona y yo estamos de acuerdo, como se te pudo olvidar que era americano, los que juegan hay están……ummm para chuparse los dedos**__-_

_Ok en eso tienes razón- __**como me dijiste!!, santurrona??, y quien eres tu Marely Monroe??**__-Basta chicas-__**pues si soy la reencarnación de ella**__- paren la cosa-__**jajá si mira y yo soy Britney Spacer**__- basta, no discutan-__**si, solo muestras lo que no eres**__- BASTA!!! He dicho que ya, no me ayudan en nada tu ummm como te llamas? -__**quien ella o yo**__- ummm Marely cual es tu nombre?- __**ashh bella por que tu cabeza no funciona bien?? Somos tu conciencia Britney es la buena y yo la mala? Acaso no es obvio?**__-ok pero como se llaman?-__**bella aquí la buena, por que no piensas inteligentemente si somos tu conciencia nos llamamos así**__- pero eso es raro, tienen que tener nombre-__**bella aquí la mala, lo raro es que estés platicando con nosotras, somos tu misma eso es mas raro que no tener nombre**__-es verdad, ok la mala le pondremos……ummm……Ash y a la buena Mich listo- __**si y nos apellidamos Tisdale no?**__-pues si no les parece vallase-__**bueno adiós Mich**__-ha te vas-__**yo también estas realmente loca amiga**__-valla hasta mi conciencia me deja sola, soy patética. Pero como iba diciendo estaban en el equipo y tenían campeonatos, por lo que se fueron a Jacksonville. De pronto el coche se paro y Esme volteo hacía nosotras. _

_-Bueno chicas hemos llegado, aquí es- dijo Esme con dulzura mientras mis hermanas y yo bajábamos del coche. La casa era realmente hermosa, tenía tres pisos, era de color blanco con pequeños adornos color azul claro; pero lo mas hermoso era el jardín, estaba bien cuidado, tenia muchas flores, en vez de jardín parecía mas bien prado._

_Aquí era, donde pasaría 1 año de mi triste y caótica vida, aquí podría conocer al amor de mi vida, mis amigos, bueno después de todo no seria tan malo Forks. Aquí me reinventaría._

_Agárrense chicas, por que no me importa que tengan novios, aquí tomare un rumbo diferente……… _

**HOLA CHICAS:**

**BUENO AQUII LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**DE MI HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE AYA SIDO DE SU **

**AGRADO Y ESPERO ANSIOSA K DEJEN SUS **

**COMENTARIOS OK.**

**GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS OPINIONES EN EL OTRO**

**CAPITULO OK BYE**

**1 BESIT0O0O0O0 AL ESTILO CULLEN**

**PRINSESS-DARK**


End file.
